


Unity

by Phoenix47



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix47/pseuds/Phoenix47
Summary: Adora has trained her whole life to fit into the mold others have formed for her. Raising through the ranks and having friends by her side, she couldn't feel any uneasiness. However, when certain events take place she is forced to deal with issues from her past and face the consequences whether she wants to or not. While discovering truths and lies that'll change her relationships with those she cared for.





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

> In this au, Adora is a special operative trained to go after highly dangerous criminals. While Catra is an infamous serial killer that's gained the attention of the media. I have a lot of ideas planned for this story but you'll have to read to find out what exactly :3  
> Also, none of the characters belong to me in anyway.  
> With that said, I hope you enjoy the the first chapter.

One foot placed behind while the other further in front; then push forward and put your weight into your swing. Adora was currently practising her form as the words Shadow Weaver said many times before played through her head on loop. 

The technique was fairly simple but in order to master it repetition was key. If she didn’t practice these moves daily then her more advanced movesets would become sloppy and imperfect. To be the best she could be is what she always strived for and Shadow Weaver expected nothing but perfection.

A door closing caught her attention and caused her lose track of her current thoughts. She looked around the training area and noticed many of the others had already left. Probably getting ready for the big party tonight, she thought to herself. Glimmer will no doubt be wondering where she is since she promised her she could help her decide what to wear. Not wanting to keep her friend waiting, she gently placed the bo staff back on the rack with the others.

Adora wiped the sweat from her forehead with her forearm and then made her way to the locker room. She was just about ready to leave when she was interrupted by a voice. 

“Adora,” said a voice loudly filled with relief and happiness. She turned around quickly her left hand grabbing onto some fabric with her right fist raised, ready for an attack. Once face to face, realizing it was just Glimmer, Adora released her hold and took a step back.

Glimmer squeaked as she stumbled backwards, shock on her face. Regaining her balance Glimmer faced her with a pout, “Jeez Adora, I know you just came back from training but what’s got you so tense?” 

Glimmer has been her friend for awhile now, they both worked in different parts of the establishment but even so they still managed to become close friends.

Adora looked down in guilt, “Sorry about that I’ve just been a bit jumpy lately because of the night terrors.” Lifting her head and seeing Glimmer’s expression caused Adora to realise that may not have been the best thing to bring up. Glimmer’s expression looked very worried and she hated making her friends concerned for her. 

Adora brought her hands up in slight waving motions, “Don’t worry though Shadow Weaver has been helping with them,” she gulped nervously. “They aren’t nearly as bad as they once were,” she said reassuringly, hoping that would cause her friend to cheer up.

Since Adora was younger, she recalls waking up at night due to vivid nightmares she’d experience. Shortly after waking up though, she would be unable to remember what they were even about. Adora doesn’t know what’s more frustrating, her being unable to recall them or her having them so often. She used to ask questions to Shadow Weaver about it, why does it happen and what causes them? Those were brought up the most but Shadow Weaver would tell her to not lose focus on what is most important, training and being the best. So she did her best to not let it bother her or those close to her. However, when she’d wake up in tears, when the dreams were particularly bad, those questions were always on her mind just waiting to be asked once again. 

Glimmer didn’t seem completely convinced by her claim, judging by the look on her face, but thankfully she doesn’t press Adora further on the matter. “So how soon can we go to your room and start looking at dresses,” Glimmer exclaimed in barely concealed excitement. 

Adora brought her right hand towards the back of her neck in nervousness, she was never as fashionable compared to her best friends who seemed to jump at the opportunity to wear dresses and whatnot. “Well,” she paused clearing her throat, “We can go no..”

Adora was cut off abruptly by the noise from the television. Someone had increased the volume because of what the news was currently discussing. Adora, distracted, turned to face what was currently being shown. The news anchor was recently talking about a dozen mysterious murder cases. 

“It was just as assumed but we’ve finally received confirmation now that all these cases were by the same individual,” a slight tremor could be heard as he spoke. “Unfortunately, we have no clear image of them however, it is believed that the suspect is a young woman around five foot five. The authorities urge anyone to come forward if they have any information.” 

“There’s probably more victims than what they showed,” Adora turned and noticed the one who spoke was holding the remote. The girl next to her shrugged, unsure if that was the case. They both shortly left once the news started focusing on a house fire. 

The mood was a lot different from before but it didn’t affect Glimmer too much. “Let’s head out, Bow should be waiting for us outside,” she suggested as she grabbed Adora’s hand as if to make sure she wouldn’t run off. Adora’s eyes widened a bit in suprise but she quickly smiled happy to have friends who cared. Just as Glimmer said, they were barely out the door when they were tackled into a hug.

“What took you so long, do you realize what time it is,” Bow questioned Adora, as he leaned forward invading her personal space. 

Adora shrugged and started to think of an excuse but couldn’t come up with one. “Sorry I got caught up in training and the time just slipped by me.” Bow then glanced at Glimmer and they both seemed to be having some sort of internal conversation. Adora really disliked when they did that, they’ve known each other a lot longer than she has and it just seemed unfair. 

After a few moments, they both nodded and grabbed Adora’s wrist dragging her towards her room. Adora yelped in shock but didn’t protest any further. It didn’t take long for them to arrive at her door with their fast pace. Bow opened the door and Glimmer followed closely behind, with Adora in tow, mumbling something about hairstyles.

“Adora,” a voice spoke from behind them, “May I have a word with you?” Recognizing that voice immediately, Adora’s posture straitened as she felt her body stiffen. She glanced behind her and saw Shadow Weaver standing a few feet behind her. 

She turned around so fast that she was worried she might have whiplash from it. Adora lifted her hand towards her mouth to clear her throat before replying, “Of course, what would you like to talk about?”

Shadow Weaver looked past Adora and saw she had company. “I wanted to congratulate you on how much you achieved so quickly,” she then stepped closer to Adora and patted her shoulder before resting her hand there. She leaned in closer and stopped once she was near Adora’s ear. “Don’t let your guard down tonight,” whispered Shadow Weaver. She then leaned back and walked away, as if nothing had happened. 

Adora stood there a bit confused until Glimmer dragged her back into her room now that the coast was clear. She was going on about which dress would compliment her mask best. Adora tried focusing on the task at hand but Shadow Weaver’s words still echoed in her mind.  
____________________________________

“Testing..Testing kitty do you read, over,” a chipper voice sounded in Catra’s ear. 

A low growl was heard through the ear set, “How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name.” Her tail lashed back and forth in annoyance as she watched guests entering the event. Many of the guests were in pairs arms linked together. 

Guess everyone has a date to events like these, Catra thought. She was currently standing in the corner scanning her surroundings, trying her hardest not to get distracted by her allies. But that became increasingly harder since she turned on her wireless earpiece.

The same voice sounded through once again, “Whoops, sorry about that Catra won’t happen again.” 

Rolling her eyes at the remark Catra then said, “Whatever, just make sure you two are ready when I give the signal Scorpia.” Catra adjusted her dress then and placed her mask over her eyes. “I’m going in,” she then joined the line and awaited her turn for entry into the party.

When asked she pulled out her invitation and was let inside. The room was huge but it wouldn’t feel that way with the large amount of people swarming around you at all sides. Catra headed towards the stairs to be able to get a better view of the area. She had to shove a few people who already had way too much to drink but was able to get to her destination. She looked around the room and saw many people dancing and chatting. 

However, when she looked towards the bar she noticed a group that was being particularly loud. At the center of the crowd was a tall blonde wearing a blue dress that matched her mask and eyes beautifully. Recognizing those eyes anywhere, her lips formed into a sly grin.

“Hey Adora”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update weekly if not sooner, just depends on how much free time I have. Anyway, thanks for reading and feel free to let me know your thoughts.


End file.
